


Their Little Demon

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good ship, all grown up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Demon

“Hana, it's time for your nap,” Riko said, wiping up the mess their daughter had made during lunch. “Yocchan, could you tuck her in?”

“Of course, Lily.” Yoshiko patted Hana's head to pull her out of her obsession with the picture she was drawing. Hana with wings. “Come on, it's nap time.”

Hana sat up and raised her arms for Yoshiko to pick her up. “Mom, why do you call Mommy 'Lily'?”

“Oh. Uh. Umm.” Yoshiko looked to Riko for help. It was too embarrassing.

“It's a long story, right, Yocchan?”

“Y-Yes! Very mysterious and scary! Booo!”

Their daughter squealed in delight as Yoshiko playfully spooked her again and again. Riko couldn't help smiling, even if this silliness would probably keep Hana awake.

“Mommy, help,” Hana laughed. Riko's heart melted. Despite her concerns, shed joined the fun and gently tickled their daughter's feet through thick socks. Giggling, the family of three completely forgot about the nap. Yoshiko and Riko paused to let Hana catch her breath. Clinging to Yoshiko's chest, Hana quickly calmed down. She fell asleep before her mothers could distract her again.

“Looks like our little demon is all tuckered out,” Riko said, stroking her daughter's dark hair.

“Sweet dreams,” Yoshiko whispered and carried Hana to her room, where she gently, carefully, slowly laid her in her small bed. She looked so peaceful when her boundless energy didn't keep her mothers busy all day. Back in the living room, Riko, sitting on the couch, patted the spot next to her. Yoshiko gladly complied.

“I'm glad you've gotten used to parenting. You two are so adorable,” Riko said, pecking Yoshiko's cheek.

An embarrassed grin formed on Yoshiko's face. “She got that from her mommy.” Regaining her composure, Yoshiko posed and smirked. “The great Yohane doesn't regret her fall from heaven even for a moment. She has her own angel in this realm.” She topped it all off with a wink and, taking Riko's hand in hers, she kissed Riko back.

“Yocchan… I think she'll be asleep for a while…” Riko nudged closer, her eyes inviting.

Cupping Riko's cheek, Yoshiko said, “Or maybe you are the real demon.”

“Call me Lily.” She pushed Yoshiko down. Their impatient kisses quickly turned into more.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I'm gay and tweet all my gay thoughts and sometimes they're too good not to post (even if it's very short)


End file.
